Sybil Syndrome
by Ying Fa Xang
Summary: She didn't know it, but that one moment of her betrayal would have a bigger effect on her subconscious than she could have ever guessed. *Spolier Alert* takes place during R2 season. Ougi/Viletta fic


Wow, can't believe I actually wrote something. A Code Geass fic no less! I guess I wrote this cuz I've noticed a serious lack of Villetta/Ougi fan fiction out there. I saw episode 24 of Code Geass and I was sooo upset. I had been hoping for a more conflicted Villetta. Well then, if sunrise won't give it to me, I'll give it to my self! OO

Disclaimer – I don't own Code Geass and its characters. They are the property of Clamp, Bandai, and Sunrise. If I did own it, I would have killed Nina off in the first episode Villetta and Ougi would be married and C.C.'s hair would be purple not green!!… Don't ask…

* * *

Chapter 1 – Doctor's Orders

* * *

"So, tell me Miss Villetta, when exactly did these strange blackouts of yours occur?"

Villetta Nu sat on the 'patient couch' of Doctor Lou Faun's office. She sat upright, tall, and proud as if she were conversing with a diplomat rather than a psychiatrist in a hospital. Her face was strait and careful. Trying not showing a thread of emotion, she answered.

"A few days ago… I suppose maybe a week."

She shifted uncomfortably in the red plush couch, feeling it too soft for her liking. She let her eyes wander around the room, observing and analyzing the décor of the doctor's office. The walls were painted in a deep mahogany brown. Frame upon frame of his many degrees from school plastered the space behind his chair. Piles of papers, and patient charts stacked themselves on the left and right side of his desk. The room smelled of cinnamon buns, and apple pie. It was a nice smell, however, it made Villetta hungry. She had after all skipped her lunch break to come here.

"I see. Tell me, what brings on these fainting spells of yours. What do you feel just before you pass out?"

Villetta gave her attention back to the doctor and tried not to look distracted.

"I'm not sure what brings them on, they just… happen. Sometimes, my head hurts just before I pass out. My vision gets blurry too."

Doctor Faun scribbled on his chart, as she spoke. Was he dictating her down? Villetta continued to shift in her spot as she waited for the doctor's next question. He didn't seem to really notice her uncomfortable position on his couch. For some reason being here in this room made Villetta nervous. She had been to plenty of doctors before, but never a shrink. And certainly not for a ridiculous reason as this!

"Miss Villetta, do you have any history of medical problems?"

"None" Was her quick response.

Villetta had always managed to maintain a clean bill of health when going for a mandatory physical at her doctor's.

"Is there any type of medical history in your family? Any generational disease that could be passed down?"

"Not a one."

None she could certainly think of anyhow, other than her father's headstrong attitude, and her mother's greediness. These were things she was sure she had inherited.

It had been ages since Villetta had seen eye or ear of her family, and she didn't want to. She had more important matters to deal with. Like, conceiving a plan to convince a stubborn headed boy named Lelouch to finally show up for one of her PE classes. And if she played her cards right, finding proof that he was Zero.

She had dreams. Dreams of grandeur, and homage for herself. Earning the right of royalty, and becoming a soldier to the proud country of Britannia of which she loved with all her might. These were her life's main purposes. This was why she had come so far, this way she had fought so hard. This was why she… betrayed-

"Miss Villetta?! Did you hear me? Shall I repeat the question?"

Villetta snapped from her thoughts as the doctor's rising voice brought her back to reality.

"Uh... Yes, I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere. Could you repeat that please?"

The doctor cleared his throat.

"I asked you, what happens after these blackouts of yours are over?"

Villetta shifted some more in her seat as she tried to find an answer to his latest question. She crossed her legs and arms, and thought.

"I wake up in strange places."

Dr. Faun quirked and eyebrow, perplexed by the answer she had given.

"Could you clarify that for me? Go into detail."

Villetta sighed. She really didn't want to be hear right now. She came here to find a quick fix to her problem so she could attend to more important matters in her life, but this was taking to long. All he did was ask her questions, she truthfully didn't know how to answer. Villetta had never had any problems like this, she had no idea what to expect. Regardless, she answered. The sooner she answered him, the faster she could get out.

"Well, I wake up in a place that wasn't where I fainted. Sometime I faint in my room, and I wake up in a near by park, or in an empty alleyway. Sometimes it even affects me when I'm asleep. I know I went to bed in my room last night and yet some how, I woke up this morning at the front gate of the school grounds where I work. I'm glad I wasn't spotted."

"Ah, so you're a teacher. Hmm… It says on your chart that you worked as Britannian solider. Why did you change professions?"

Now he was asking questions about her job?! Villetta had to think up an excuse fast.

"Uhh…It's just something I've always wanted to do. I like children."

Villetta muttered not really believing it herself. That wasn't the truth of course, but she certainly couldn't tell the doctor she was working at Ashford Academy as a spy, now could she?

Dr. Faun continued to write on her chart, pushing his large rimmed bifocals up the bridge of his nose every once in a while. Villetta found her self distracted again as she took in the sight of Dr. Faun's appearance.

He was obviously of Britannian decent and he was old, no less than 54. He had grayish hair and a growing bald spot at the top of his head. He sported large bifocal glasses and a beard around his chin. He wore a white lab coat over his clothes and strapped to his right wrist was a gold watch, of which he glanced at quite frequently.

He looked just like any other doctor, except for one thing. There was one feature in particular that seem to stand out at Villetta, so much so she couldn't stop looking at it. Right by the doctor's left nostril, just hovering above his lip, was a mole. A considerably large mole at that. It was brown with three hairs sticking out from the top. It looked like it truly didn't belong there, like it had been put on his face artificially rather than something that come naturally with the doctor's old age.

The more she looked the more she found it hard to take her eyes off it. It was a strange spectacle to her. To stare, made Villetta want to both laugh, and throw up all in one go. The worst part was when he talked. The mole would move and wiggle about so much, it was hard to not get queasy in the stomach.

"Miss Villetta, how often in the past week has this happened?"

Villetta thought for a second.

"About five times so far. The time I spend passed out seems to be getting longer and longer the more it happens. It's getting very tiring."

The doctor nodded, understanding the discomfort her problem caused her.

"One more question, has anything in recent months besides your job changed for you? Have there been any significant alterations in your life style, medication, even eating habits that have taken place?"

Villetta sighed again.

"Yeah, you could say that..."

A pause.

"Awhile ago, I was shot and wounded. I ended up developing temporary amnesia."

"Ahhh!" The doctor bellowed, shaking his head as if finally understanding the root of her recent problems.

"Please, go on. Do you remember what happened during your amnesia?"

Villetta cracked a small smile.

"Yes, I remember a little bit of it."

She switched her position on the couch, and lowered her head.

"After being shot, I couldn't remember anything. Who I was, or even my own name. I was taken care of by …a friend. I stayed with him until I regained my memories again."

Villetta dragged out the last sentence; it was too painful to think back. The doctor seemed to be very interested in her story, as he continued to write and nod his head.

"So, you were living with a friend. Tell me, what happened during the time of your amnesia?"

What did it even matter? That part of her life was over now... wasn't it?

"I… uh, don't really remember all the details. It's a bit fuzzy right now."

She was a Britannian warrior; she couldn't have it known that she had consorted with an eleven. She would lose everything! Yes that's right, she was a Britannian. She didn't need to be anything else.

'_Ougi…Was my previous self, happier than my current self...?'_  
'_I wouldn't mind becoming an Eleven…'_

Villetta held her head, trying desperately to block the memory and an oncoming headache. She still couldn't believe she had said that. **Her!** A pure blooded Britannian! Becoming an eleven… The very idea!

Villetta was tired, and she needed to get back to school. The longer she stayed, the more her chances of catching Lelouch in the act slipped away.

"Mr. Faun, I really need to get back to work. Can we wrap this up?" She asked with much impatience.

"Not just yet Villetta. I want you to come back for another session." The doctor said as he pulled a small white card from his desk.

"What, another session? Can't you just prescribe me some medication and send me on my way?!"

It was more than apparent to Villetta that coming here had been a mistake. She most certainly didn't have any intentions of coming back. Yet, Dr. Faun persisted.

"Villetta, I can't give you any type of medication until I know what the problem is. If this was a case of simple depression, then maybe I could. But, I think you're problem goes a little bit deeper than that. That's why I want you to come back again. Some time soon, so I can assess your problem. How does this Saturday look for you?"

Villetta let out a growl. She didn't want to waste half her weekend with a shrink whose giant mole kept dancing at her. But, she didn't know what to do for this problem of hers, so she gave in.

"Saturday is fine…" She muttered, albeit reluctantly.

"Good, take this card." The doctor instructed, handing her one of his business cards. "Call me, if you need to reschedule your appointment, or if you have another one of your blackout spells. Good by then."

"Thank you" Villetta murmured, as she snatched the card from the doctor, slipped it into her purse and hastily left his office.

'This was a waste of time' she thought, walking through the halls of the hospital. She had bigger problems to deal with; she didn't need some shrink to tell her she was going crazy. She could do that herself. She had come here seeking answers, but her hastiness left her with only more questions.

To hell with it! What ever it was, she would figure it out herself, just like she always had. That's right. She didn't need a shrink; she didn't need anybody or anything. She could get past this and then she would uncover Zero, and become a member of the royal court. Then every problem in her life would be put to bed. And she didn't need a doctor, medication, or some filthy eleven to make her feel complete.

She could do it all on her own.

* * *

Yay! It's finished. AN/I did a little revision of this chapter on the advice of one of my reviewers. I hope the story wasn't too long… or too short. I'm not sure how to continue this. It's not meant to be a one shot, but I don't exactly have a history of finishing the stories I write. More than that, I don't have access to the many episodes in the Code Geass R2 season. I can't really say what's going on with her for sure. Maybe I can make stuff up? ' If I get some good reviews I'll add more. Oh, and if you review, remember 'constructive criticism' is always welcomed… but no flames please!


End file.
